Broken Rose
by Crying-angel213
Summary: Katherine, a new wizard at Hogwarts, has fallen in love with Draco Malfoy, when stuck with him in Slytherin. Pansy, the jealous ex, does everything in her power to keep them apart. With all the deciet and betrayal will the two ever have a chance? R&R.


Ch.1 Slytherin

My name is Katherine, and I'm going to tell you a story of pain, love, and betrayal. This story, just happens to be my life. If you're reading this, this means that it didn't go as planned, and I am now gone forever. Sadly this means that I didn't get my happily ever after, if there is such a thing. But let me start telling you what happened so you won't be confused any longer.

The boats had just dropped us off at Hogwarts, and I watched in disgust as all the 'newbies' looked around the place in awe and wonder.  
Such foolishness. It was nothing, but just another school. The only real difference was it was a Wizard's school. So what, big deal, right?  
At least that is how I saw it.

I quickly made my way to the front ignoring the pathetic grumbling coming from beside me as I pushed past them. They would soon learn that I was always first. As I got to the front I heard the gasps from behind me. Finally the idiots actually noticed me. I could feel their stares on me....guys lust, girls hate. It was the same at every school...especially the one I 'accidently' blew up.

I blocked out all the chattering behind me, and listened intently to Professor Dumbledore greet everyone. Hopefully this year would turn out better than last years....oh, who am I kidding. I listened as they started to call out names and mentally groaned when I realized it would be a long time before they got around to calling my name, cause my last name was wolf.

I started to get bored when I heard Draco Malfoy being called out...I looked up instantly.

I remembered that name...from where I don't know, but I knew for a fact that I knew it.

I looked at the boy and my heart started beating faster.

I didn't understand this.

He was just another boy, what was so special about him?

I looked him over and I swear my heart skipped a beat.

He had long blonde hair,with bangs going in his emerald green eyes, and this sinister look in them.

He had on the mandatory robes that were of Hogwarts, so that was nothing new, but somehow they made him look so good.

He had a smirk on his handsome face and I watched as he walked up to the hat without a trace of fear in his eyes, unlike so many others here.

Before the hat had a chance to touch him it said Slytherin. He smiled, if you wanted to call it that, triumphantly and walked over to the cheering Slytherin table.

He went out of view as he found a place to sit down.

I felt a twinge of regret and mentally slapped myself.

Why in the world would I feel this way for a boy I had just seen, yes seen, not met...So why?

This puzzled me, and when they called out Harry Potter I almost didn't hear it.

I looked up at the scared boy and saw him chant over in and over 'not Slytherin', what was wrong with this boy? It would be an honor to be in Slytherin. I knew that for sure. My parents, who were not one to mess with, had both been in Slytherin, and I too would be in Slytherin. This I knew. It was hereditary...if you will. I saw the boy smile as he was told he would be in Gryffindor. What a loser, that was for sure.

I walked, more like sashayed, up to hat when it called my name. Before I reached it, it yelled out, 'Slytherin' I spun around with a smirk on my face and made my way to the table. I groaned inwardly when I saw Draco sitting next to a girl with short black hair, and she was clinging to him. I sighed. He was taken...of course he was taken. Someone like him would be.

I groaned yet again when I realized the only open seat was next to him. When I sat next to him, he ignored the girl next to him, and started talking to me. Okay, so maybe they weren't together. Doesn't mean I wasn't going to play hard to get.

"Hello." He said smoothly.  
His voice was like silk, but I wasn't going to let that get to me.  
I completely ignored him.  
He cleared his throat and tried again.  
"Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy, and you are"  
"Annoyed." I said with venom in my voice. I might like him, but this wasn't just for him.  
I was trying to make a point to keep other guys away from me.  
He looked startled for a second, then it turned into anger.  
"You know you are going to have to put up with me as we are in the same 'family"  
"Uh-huh." I said then turned back to listening to the Professors.

I heard him sigh heavily.  
I think I might've made him mad. I laughed at that thought.

The next thing I knew the girl who was previously sitting next to him was now behind me screeching. I would say yelling, but seriously I didn't understand any of what she was saying. "Huh?" I said, and it seemed to make her even more mad.  
So she started over, joy.  
"How dare you talk to Draco like that. You have no right. Do you even know who he is? You are nothing compared to him. If you disrespect him one more time you will have to deal with me."  
Oh, so that's what she had said.  
Well that changes things.

First she was an amusement, but now she had made me mad. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, bitch. But if you ever talk to me like that again. You are going to wake up and not know what happened. Do you got that?" I asked venom dripping from voice. She seemed shaken for a second, but then unfortunately for her, she started up again.  
Does she not learn?  
"How dare you say that to me. I'm going to beat the crap out of you"

That did it.  
I lost my control and everything went black.

The next thing I knew I was being restrained by Draco, and she was on the floor, hurt badly. My wand was in my hand, and I knew that I was in trouble.  
The first thing I did was rip myself out of Draco's arms and say,  
"Malfoy, if you ever lay your hands on me again, you will regret it"  
He glared at me, and I glared right back.

I then sensed a presence behind me, and I turned slowly.  
It was Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape.  
Oh crap, I was dead.

Without a word they turned and walked out the door. I followed them, but not before turning and glaring at him again.

He glared right back, and I knew I had my work made out for me.


End file.
